wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bighorn
Bighorn Ref goes here Owner is Cappy, no touchies!!! Not even adding categories or editing at all. Please. The code is by someone wonderful XP Appearance He melted like butter in my bathroom's sixty watt bulb Text Personality Kept a three cell MagLite from Daddy's workshop drawer Text Abilities Under my pillow, and I'd pull it like a sword Text Weaknesses Text History "You ready?" "Yeah." Ptarmigan grabbed a piece of scroll and took out a pen, dipped it in the obsidian black ink, and scribbled out a spell for her brother. "Here," she said, handing Bighorn the paper. "Read it out loud while you keep you talon on your arm." Bighorn glanced to the sides of him and looked back at Ptarmigan. "Okay, okay. I'll do it. I...just...don't want anything bad to happen." Ptarmigan rolled her eyes. "You're an animus, for Moon's sake. As long as you say it right and think it right, you'll be good." "Brownie, your the Prodigy, I'm not," stated Bighorn as he closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath. He opened them back up, exhaling, arranging the paper to where he could see it. Bighorn paused. Then, he put his talon on his arm, and read the paper aloud. "I enchant my scales to turn into fluffy fur if I use too much animus magic." He jeered his talon off of his arm and snarled at Ptarmigan. "Hey! We didn't agree on that!" Ptarmigan giggled and ran out of the room, Bighorn running after her. "PTARMIGAN! PTARMIGAN! MOTHERRRRRR!!!!!!" he cried, coming to a halting stop when he passed his mother's room. He scattered inside, where his mother was adorning herself in jewelry. She saw Bighorn out of the corner of her eye, and turned around to look at him. "What's wrong, baby?" she cooed. "Mother! Ptarmigan tricked me into casting a spell unto myself! She made me enchant my scales to become fluff if I use too much magic!" He paused, realizing he shouldn't of said that. "Then don't use your magic," she said. And Bighorn took it to heart. 6 years later The ballroom was shining with beauty and elegance. Every streamer was hung perfectly, and all the servants stood up holding silver platters of food. Tonight was a special night, it was the Queen's anniversary. Bighorn was sitting near the back in a corner, hating every second of it. Finally, the guests poured in. Shimmering scales of white, blue, and purple glided through the room, chattering. At last, Queen Snowlily flew gracefully into the room, Her light blue tinted scales glimmering brighter than everyone else's, and her decked-out jewelry making flashes of reflection, shining beautifully. Her posture was elegant, with her head held high and proud. Look at her, so obnoxious and proud. Auggh, I hate her! ''Bighorn thought, holding tightly to his spoon. Queen Snowlily started giving her speech, in her velvety, precious voice. "Thank you ''all ''for coming out to support ''me, ''and you all are ''amazing-" ''I wish I had a dagger to slash Snowlily's throat! ''He thought, clenching the spoon so tight, it started shaking- oh no, shaking! The spoon popped out of Bighorn's talons, and stretched out, the top making a sharp curve. The new dagger jerked forward, right at Queen Snowlily's heart. Relationships Text Trivia *Named after the bighorn goat Gallery 539D0529-22F0-49D8-95AA-2441D3902721.png Category:SandWings Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Content (Animal56) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Characters Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Hybrids